elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Man Who Cried Wolf
For the end of this quest, you can clear all the monsters with the bow and the zoom perk (and a lot of patience ^^). 19:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Ben They killed each other A strange event occurred when I was trying to kill enemies with my bow while staying unnoticed. I was trying to hit the necromancer and draugr who were patrolling the bridge between two towers and I missed on several occassions, but instead of running to me, they attacked those necromancers who were performing the ritual on top of the first tower. By the time I reach the bottom level in order to climb up to the bridge, I received a message that the quest was complete. At the towers only a handful of draugr were alive (the worst was the Draugr Deathlord with his ebony bow and ebony arrows) and three or so necromancers. However, all ritual masters were dead with either ebony arrows (Deathlord's work) or ice spikes sticking out of them. Flamdring (talk) 17:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I had that the first time I played the quest too. I didn't look for arrows and ice spikes, though; I assumed it was a scripted event to do with Potema. And then it didn't happen the next time xD -ekulylnam. (talk) 00:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Mind of Madness I actually did "Mind of Madness" before this quest, so I think it's not a prerequisite. Yeah, me too, I did "Mind of Madness" long ago and only today did I do this quest. It is not a prerequisite. 11:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chest on the tower with the ladder? Has anyone found the "proper" way to get up there? I ended up jumping down from above. But it seems like there should be a safer way. Theopheus (talk) 21:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) EDIT- No im pretty sure there's no safer way, sorry. acquire after battle for solitude? hey, is it possible to acquire this quest after you fought the battle for solitude on the stormcloak side? if not, this should be mentioned in this article 14:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Acquiring the Quest When ever I first entered the Blue Palace, the guy from Dragon's Bridge didn't step up and talk to the forum about his problems/worries. He just stands just left of the stairs and wont come up to the stand. All the members of the counsil are standing around waiting for him. I tried waiting, leaving and coming back, and bumping into him to get him to move but he just goes right back to his little spot. This is kind of aggrivating. Anyone got any tips on how i can get the quest to intiate? I'm on Xbox btw so console commands are out. Tutor et Vindex (talk) 08:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 05:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC)You need to complete the bards college entrence quest called Tending the Flames if it is active. They might be good thralls... It seems the necromancers residing next to the altar along with the Ritual Master don't respawn (the rest can respawn), nor do their corpse disappear, it makes them to have a protential to be decent preservable mage thralls, and probably the only known preservable necromancer thralls. to prevent them from turing into ash piles, try taking all of them down with Fire Storm, fully charged Fire Breath or backstabbing, to move the corpses, use Dead Thrall and The Ritual Stones. from now on you'll have a squad of necromancers under your dispose. Reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhXDTdsrOJM Mhazard (talk) 13:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC)